


When Peter fell pregnant

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [17]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Peter fell pregnant

"Wait a second, what?" Jared stopped kissing Peter's chest and looked up at him. "A what?"

"You know, a momb, a male womb?" Peter said again, trying to keep his voice light as if he wasn't screaming in panic about how Jared was going to react to this. "They can do that now."

"Yeaaaah," Jared said slowly, moving so that he was sitting next to Peter on the bed, instead of half on top of him. "But . . . you don't . . " He gave up and gestured at Peter's tummy.

"I would have told you! But we were always careful, and it never came up, and ..."

"When? When exactly did you decide to have a momb implanted and _not tell me about it_?"

"Years ago. When Janie left, and you were in Switzerland with whatever her name was, and I just thought, I thought if Janie and I weren't going to have a baby then I would just have one without her. And then you came back, and we happened, and it never came up."

"And you're telling me this now because . . ." But half way through his question realisation dawned. Jared frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, and opened his mouth and closed it again, and opened it again, "Oh. A baby? A _baby_?" He stared at Peter's tummy, as if he might be able to see right through it. "A baby?"

Peter nodded, but Jared kept staring. "It is there, right? They don't put it somewhere weird?"

Peter shook his head, and put a hand protectively over his stomach. "Jared, I'm sorry. I thought we were careful. I would never have done this on purpose, right?"

"We're going to have a _baby_?"

Peter nodded hopelessly. Suddenly he needed to move, he started to get up. He couldn't really read Jared on this, and he couldn't be this close to him if he was going to be cross, or angry. Or even just sad, or disappointed. If he was going to break his heart even without meaning to Peter needed at least a little distance. 

Jared caught his arm immediately. "Peter," he said and he meant 'don't be an idiot'. He pushed him gently back onto the bed. "That's big, y'know? Just give me a minute." 

Jared swallowed, taking deep breaths. His face was serious, eyes closed. 

"You're . . . I know it was a mistake, but you do want this, yeah?" He asked. 

"I'm keeping it," Peter said. His voice was small, but firm. He'd been thinking about it for the last five days and he'd decided. It was Jared's baby as much as his, but if Jared didn't want it Peter would do it without him. He bit his lip, didn't let tears come to his eyes.

"And it's safe, right?"

"As safe as with women."

Jared nodded to that. Then he released a rush of air, that left half a smile on his face. And then he flashed Peter a fuller one, stunned and confused, but warm and happy, and Peter felt his heart flip. 

"Dude," Jared said. " _Dude_." And then he shook his head as though he might get some sense out somehow. Failing that he moved in and pressed along Peter's side, his head curled into Peter's shoulder, one leg over Peter's thigh. He rested his hand on his tummy and held it there. They stayed like that for a while, and although there were a million things Peter wanted to hear, this was all he really needed. He curled his arm around Jared's waist, holding him close. 

"We're going to be the best parents in the mother fucking universe," Jared said eventually. He kissed Peter's shoulder. "We're going to have a kid."

And Peter grinned and let out a bit of a laugh, "Yeah."

"Does it feel weird?"

Peter laughed again, because fuck yes it felt weird. He nodded. "But good," he added. "It feels good."

Jared nodded. "Yeah." He kissed his shoulder again. "Love you."

Peter kissed his forehead and held him tighter. "Love you back."


End file.
